Question: What is the area, in square units, of a triangle with vertices at $A(1, 1), B(6, 1), C(3, 7)$?
Answer: Note that $AB$ has length 5 and is parallel to the $x$-axis. Therefore, the height of the triangle is the difference in the $y$-coordinates of $A$ and $C$, or $7-1 = 6$. Therefore, the area of the triangle is $\frac{6 \times 5}{2} = \boxed{15}$.